Paranormal Academy
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Teddy Lupin starts out his life with a murder. Although his life may seem a lot like Harry Potter's it is very different. For he is a paranormal and he is not fully human. What will happen when he goes to school?
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal Academy

By

Linkandroid12

Prologue:

"The Wolf Who Lived"

My name is Teddy. I am a wizard who lives in London. My grandmother Andromeda is my guardian. The rest of my family I do not know of.

Today is my thirteenth birthday. I have been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past two years. I am a Slytherin and my Grandmother hates it. She usually just rants about it but there is no telling if she won't do something out of pure anger. She is prone to losing her mind when she is that angry.

My life has been one living hell since I was eleven. I started Hogwarts that year hoping to just blen in with everyone else. Not to be …

Not for me … the one who lived …

I should tell you I should have been dead for years now. He nearly killed me … It was only a small chance … a long shot … that I lived. There are even those that would go as far as to say I should rot in my pre-made grave. Those are mostly Griffindors that hate me though.

He got possession of a body and tried to kill me. Using the most cowardly and half-assed means of staying alive he came after me. I was not afraid … I just wondered how I had managed to defeat him in the first place … … …

2000 –

All was quiet in the house of Lupin. No noises could be heard and no movements could be found in the house. It was dark and that is exactly how 'he' liked it.

I woke up to the house shaking. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from growling. I had been doing that a lot and my grandmother hated it. I crept out of bed quietly and walked to the window. I fingered the glass as I gently blew on it. The clouds of dust receeded to reveal –

I did not know who the man was. I did not care. He was walking outside the house so that meant I was safe. Grandmother told me that nothing could haurt me from outside. But she was not here …

This person might try to get in …

"No," I said as I saw him walking in the direction of the front door. My grandmother's adopted daughter Shiela was in the house. I had to protect her even if I was smaller. She could not do magic and I could. I was not good at it yet but I might be able to stall this man. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that and we would be safe.

I heard rather than saw him first. The door was smashed to pieces as I could hear a high pitched wail.

"ahhhhhhhhh! Let me go." Shiela's voice said.

"Shiela," I whispered as I slowly started to creep toward the front entrance.

"Give me the boy." A gruff voice said.

"No!" the girl replied.

"Will I have to do things the hard way?" the same voice asked silkily.

"Y-you can not have him." She said with a slight shaking in her voice.

"You leave me no choice. Avada Kedavra!"

'No!' I thought as I started running toward the foyer. Shiela's body was slumped against the floor as a man stood over her.

"So it is you boy?"

"What do you want with me? And why did you kill her?" I asked as I clasped her dead and frozen hand in mine.

"You are what I want boy. You are powerful. I can not have an equal." The man said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as small objects in the hallway next the foyer started shaking. My magic was humming in the air and I was oblivious to it.

"Ah! Just the thing I am trying to stop. Avada Kedavra!" he said as he pointed a long slender wand at me.

I stood there frozen to the spot as the flash of green light soared toward me. This was the curse that would kill me. This was what grandmother had always warned me of. Why wasn't she here to protect me? Why did she have to leave with that friend of hers tonight? If not shiela might still …

As I closed my dark brown eyes for the last moments of life …

Nothing happened –

I opened them immediately after feeling an extreme amount of pain on my left shoulder. I looked down at it and saw blood dripping from it profusely. I then, looked up into the dark eyes of the man. My alleged murderer and Shiela's.

"What?" the man said as his face scrunched up in pain …

I fell to the ground a few seconds later and everything went black … … …

I barely remember that time. Sometimes I wonder if I have dreamed 'him.' But every time I look at my left shoulder and see the scar. The scar in the shape of a dragon. Sometimes it burns for no reason andother times it just tingles. It is a phenomenon that I survived. No one knows why it happened that way and no one for the life of them can tell me why I am still alive.

I was told in my first year that the man had been the next dark lord. His name was Willow. Why he was after me is still a mystery but I am still alive. I decided to make something of my life. But things started to get in the way … make it difficult …

Since I was a baby I have been able to do things that others cannot. I can hear sounds from miles away and change my appearance at will. The second one is from my mother –the metamorph first though is strange for a wizard. There are other things too though. I can smell much better than I should be able to and I can see in the dark when no one else can. Lifting heavy objects is not hard either. There are probably others but I have not figured them out yet.

I know what you are thinking …

Super-sonic hearing –

Strong sense of smell –

Super developed eyesight –

Super strength –

I know a super hero? A creature of the supernatural …

You are right at least with one of those. But we do not call them supernatural creatures –they are—paranormal creatures. I am one of them –q werewolf-.

Enough of the past. I was telling you about first year …

Everything was going fine that year. I was getting straight A's and I had a few friends. My favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Auror Training. They call DADA something else now actually. It is called Offensive Magic now. After Voldemort the school thought there needed to be a class to teach physical fighting as well as with magic. This is how the 'auror training' class came to be.

The new headmaster is Sirius Black's distant cousin Redalus Black. He is a nice guy and I have spent many nhours just talking to him in his office. My friend Jesse is in his second year this year. I am happy to have met him this year. He is a black too. He is the son of Redalus and Aaron Malfoy. Yeah I know the Malfoys aren't that nice but he is fine.

Yeah I said Aaron. Redalus has a gay lover and together they created Jesse. That also makes Jesse related to Harry Potter because Sirius made him his blood heir. Either way I am related to them as well. It is nice to know that I still have family aside from Andromeda. She is nice … when she isn't drunk. Then ,… well let's just say you don't want to be around her.

At the end of the year Willow tried to find another means of staying alive. He possessed the body of a ministry official who came to tour the school. He then tried to take a priceless artifact kept by the boggart who lives in the dungeons. This crown [which once belonged to the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw] can supposedly give someone eternal life. With that being sought after it was bound to attract unwanted attention. And it did in the most gruesome of ways … … …

During that year he tried to kill me again.


	2. Chapter 1 Crown of Rowena

Paranormal Academy

By

Linkandroid12

Chapter 1:

The Crown of Rowena

2010 –

April

I had been minding my own business when I heard about the crown.

"Did you hear about the artifact?" a girl asked to my right.

"Yeah. It is supposed to keep you from dying." A boy next to her said.

"But why would they not hide something like that in Gringots? Isn't it safer?" the girl asked.

"I don't think so. The sorcerer's stone was moved here from Gringots and it was not safe either. I am not sure what place is safe anymore." The boy said.

"But that was during you-know-who's time. There is no dark lord now." The girl said. I had had enough of this and decided to aske what the hell they were talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. I had been doing my homework in the library until I overheard their rather loud conversation. Loud to me at least –

"The crown of Rowena Ravenclaw. You really don't know what that is?" the girl sneered.

"No I don't. I am not up to date on the magical artifacts kept in the castle I am afraid. I am too-"

"You are too busy being a fag and keeping your nose in those books of yours." The boy sneered.

"Yeah," the girl agreed.

I went back to my work after that. If they were just going to be rude to me then they weren't worth talking to . It was true that I am gay but that does not mean anything. It is just another one of my traits, just like being a werewolf. Maybe … maybe I can turn this around. They are just irritating Griffindors anyway …

"We're going now fag," the girl said as she poked me in the shoulder. I rubbed my arm and pulled my robes up to inspect it. They gasped at the sight and covered their mouths.

"You were wrong girl." I said in a low voice.

"w-what do you mean?" she squeaked.

"There is still a dark lord. He may be a new one but he does exist." I said.

"That is a load of rubbish." The boy said as he rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I assure you it is not." I said with a smirk.

'Just try to challenge me.' I thought.

"It is! If there was a dark lord he would have tried to take over by now." The boy said.

"Even if he did exist what is his name? Tell us if you know so much." The girl spat.

"Willow," I said simply. They both stared at me like I was off my rocker.

"You have got to be kidding." The boy said with a small fake laugh.

"If I was kidding then where did I get this scar? Why does it not look like any other magical scar? What kind of wizard would be able to create such a mark?" I said. I watched as expressions of confusion and anger passed over their faces. No one knew of the murder of the squib Shiela or of my attempted murder. Grandmother had kept it quiet and even tried to convince me that I had gotten the scar in a car crash.

"But that is impossible." The girl said at last. I glared at her.

I reached forward and put her hand on the mark. She gasped and flinched away.

"Tell me Samantha how did you feel when you touched that scar?" I asked. She gaped at me for a moment before composing herself.

"I felt dark magic. Nothing different considering you are a slimy Slytherin." She replied with a sniff.

"What kind of spell would cause such a dark aura?" the boy said as he pretended to be interested.

"Avada Kedavra," I said. At first they were scared as they believed I would be trying to kill them and then they broke out in gales of laughter.

"You two are too loud." Madam Pince said. She glared at the still laughing students and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do I have permission?" I asked her. She nodded. I had been helping her keep the library quiet since I had first set foot in here on my first day of classes.

"Quietus," I murmured as the light hit them. They immediately were silent and the librarian motioned for them to leave. They huffed silently but left the library.

"You told them about Willow didn't you?" she asked.

"yeah," I said.

"They will believe you one day. If they don't they are the fools." She said as she patted my shoulder.

Later that night I asked Jesse about the crown.

"Hey Jess," I started as I looked at him from on the floor. We were in his room hanging out. We had been friends since the first day and he was a Slytherin tool. We were so close now we were like brothers.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about the crown of Rowena Ravenclaw?" I asked bluntly. He blinked and then a contemplative expression crossed his face.

After a few moments he spoke,

"Yes I have heard of it. I assume you are asking because a student mentioned it?" he asked for confirmation. Good old Jesse … always knowing a situation before I even told him.

"Yeah," I said. After a minute he continued,

"The crown of Ravenclaw was supposedly a gift from a distant relative. Rowena's daughter inherited it from her mother. When she fell in love with a Slytherin she gave it to him to show how much she cared for him. He threw it in her face and then ran off."

"A few years later it went missing. No one knows exactly where it is. Even my father does not know. It is believed to be in a hidden passage near the Ravenclaw dorms. Why did you hear of this? Who toold you?" he asked. I stared at the floor for a moment as I tried to remember. The Griffindors all hated the Slytherins so I did not usually want to remember their names.

"Samantha Greywitch and Bobby Lioness." I said.

"Those two big-shot Griffindors?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are a bunch of losers." I said.

"They are supposed to be prefects. They spread rumors like the plague." Jesse said. We laughed at the description and I thought nothing of it.

That is until the next month … … …

The corridor was found by a Ravenclaw first year by accident. After that the new spread around the school that the crown of longevity as it was now called had been found. This brought the ministry to the castle so they could 'extract' an important artifact that should be examined. Headmaster Redalus tried to keep them away but even he had so much power.

"We will be having visitors from the ministry today." the headmaster announced with a sigh at breakfast.

"I am unhappy to inform you all that they refused me and have decided to come to look for the crown anyway." By now everyone knew what the 'crown' was. There were some who had gone looking for it but since the Ravenclaw girl found it no one else had been able to locate the secret passage.

"They want Molly Simons," he said as he stared at a girl with orange hair who sat at the ravenclaw table.

"to show them where it is." He finished. There was silence along the rows of students for a few short minutes. Then the hall erupted into loud whispers and snide remarks about the ministry.

"I want everyone else to stay out of their way. They are already irritated with the curriculum that I have devised. Do NOT get in their way." He warned. As the hall went silent again we resumed the morning meal.

"This is interesting." Jess said.

"No kidding. I hate the ministry." I said.

"Just cause they haven't given us rights does not mean they are all bad." Jesse said. He was referring to the fact that both of us werewolves had no rights. I still was not convinced of their glories.

"You keep believing that Jess," I said with bitterness.

A few hours later found us in my room. We had been reading for a while and then I had taken out my sketch pad. i always loved drawing fantastic creatures and this was no different. Before I knew it I had drawn a black werewolf in the middle of his transformation. But what was curious was the figure beside him. It was a creature with pointed ears and dark red hair. This creature also had strange markings that looked suspiciously like dragons all over his body.

"What did you create this time?" jess asked.

"I am not sure," I said as I showed him the drawing.

"as always you are amazing. What about the dragon boy?" he asked.

"I don't know. I had drawn him before I even had time to think." I said.

"Maybe you should lay off on the sweets dude." Jess said.

"I don't usually eat sugar Jesse. That is your department." I said.

We stared at the picture for a few minutes and then suddenly something just didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and stood on end. I looked over and saw that Jesse was experiencing the same thing.

"Let's go," we said together. We shared a glance that needed neither words nor gestures to be understood.

After going through the portrait hole I could smell the ransid scent of dead flesh.

"I smell it too," Jess said.

"Where is it coming from though?" he asked.

"I am not sure exactly but I can find out." I said as I started to walk toward the great hall.

As I reached the fourth floor however I took a sharp right.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked as he struggled to keep up with me.

"Wherever the blood is." I said simply as I continued to follow the scent. About twenty minutes later we came to a solid brick wall.

"Now what?" Jesse asked.

"We try to get in." I said as I touched the wall. It was not going to be that easy though –

I raised my fist and punched the wall as hard as I could. It shook and some words appeared.

"Speak the language of the elves if you wish to pass."

"Do you know it? I don't." Jess asked.

"Yes," I said as I chanted the words,

"I am not meaning harm. Let me enter."

The wall shook again and then was not here anymore. Stretched before us was a dark corridor with Ravens along the walls.

I took a few tentative steps forward and we both proceeded normally when the ravens did not try to attack us. They were statues but with Hogwarts you never can tell what will and what won't. As we walked down the corridor it got progressively darker.

"Where are you Teddy?" Jesse's voice asked from behind me. It was pitch black now but I could still see.

"Walk ten paces forward. You can hang onto me if you want." I told him.

"That might be a good idea. Getting lost down here is not a smart idea." He said as he grabbed my shoulder.

I began to feel uneasy when we started walking through liquid. I reached down to the floor and dipped my fingers into the substance. I almost gagged when I broght my fingers closer to my mouth.

"That's definitely blood." I said.

"yeah," Jess said.

"whatever you do don't slip." I said.

"I won't." he assured me.

A few turns into darker hallways and we were in a brightly lit chamber. Raven statues were life-sized and their eyes watched us. The blood was smeared all over the walls in gory patterns.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay." Jess said as his hand tightened around my shoulder.

"Easy Jess," I said as I glanced at him.

"Unfortunately we might get in trouble if we commit violence on campus." I said. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes but there was nothing either of us could do about it now.

"So you have come again boy?" a voice said.

'I would know that filthy silky voice from anywhere.' I thought in disgust.

"So the great Wolf who Lived has come to exact revenge." He taunted.

"at least I still have my own body Willow. Unlike you who has to take the form of another." I sneered.

"Who's fault is that?" he asked in that same disgusting silky voice.

"Yours," I said with intensity in my voice. He blinked and then the eyes of the one he had possessed turned black.

"You think I am afraid of you now child? You are no more better at controlling your magic then back in 2000." He said.

"Is this an improvement?" I asked as the statues began to shake violently.

"No, you are just the same spoiled brat." He said.

"Tell me Willow why did you become a dark lord?" Jesse asked from his place behind me.

"Who are you to aske such a question?" the dark lord asked.

"My name is Jesse Black." Jesse said.

"Ah another filthy Black. Aren't there enough of you already? That pathetic former lord Voldemort utilized your family and lost his war. I however, am not so stupid." The man said.

"And that means what?" Jess asked.

"That your family were not the loyal dogs that he was asking for. Therefore, they failed him. This in turn makes you a failure as well." He replied. I grabbed Jesse's wrist before he could land a punch on the infuriating man. No one insulted the Black family and got away with it!

"And that," Willow said as he indicated the position Jess and I were in,

"Is disgusting. You two really are gay as they girl said you were." He finished.

"That has nothing to do with this situation. Are you really that insecure to have to make fun of others?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"What?" the man asked.

"I merely told the truth." I said.

"You lie!" Willow yelled as he reached down to the floor and kicked something. Both Jess and I were disgusted to find that it was the body of the first year Ravenclaw girl. The body was almost unrecognizable for all the blood and gashes that littered it.

"why did you kill her?" I asked.

"She is part Veila. I thought that her Ravenclaw blood mixed with that would make a nice way to stay alive." Willow said.

"Or a nice way to prove your cowardice." Jesse said.

"You know nothing of life boy." He said.

"Apparently I know more than you. You would think that a dark lord would at least use what he can to try and figure out a way to return. Maybe find a potion or something … But you are sinking so low as to kill a girl, use her blood, and try to use a fabled artifact." Jess said. It was amusing to watch the expressions of anger that Willow was able to possess.

"You will pay for that. Avada Ked-"

"no you don't. Protego," I said as a black shield appeared in front of us. Considering this would not do much I stood in front of Jess. If I had survived the killing curse before why not now? The curse rebounded and hit a wall –shattering it.

"Again? How have I failed you Serga?" Willow asked. I was so stunned that I didn't even catch the strange name.

Then he did something I did not think he would have the smarts to do. He walked toward me and touched my skin. Immediately the area turned red and blisters formed on his hand. He cried out and let go but they had spread to his elbow already.

'I don't know how that happened but I can use this.' I thought.

I edged closer to the dark lord and placed a hand on his face. He screamed as the blisters began to spread.

It didn't take long for them to encase half of his body. I did not remove my hand from him. He continued to scream as the skin started to turn black. Just as the blisters spread throughout the entire body he erupted inn flames. They engulfed him in seconds and that was the last of him. The last of the body he had inhabited for god knows how long …

His soul flitted across the room and crashed into the wall. Enraged it traveled back the way it had come. As it spied me it made a beeline toward me. I sidestepped the spirit but tripped on something. Something that felt suspiciously like the body of a girl … … …

"You are alright," Jess said as I opened my dark brown eyes.

"Yeah," I said. My voice was cracked and hoarse.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. He gave me some water before answering.

"About two weeks Teddy."

"What? What the hell happened after the spirit …" I began.

"You can relax dude. After you fell the Potions master Professor Glenwood walked into the corridor. He helped me get you and the body of the dead girl out of the passage. We were met by my father after that. The girl's body was taken to his office where his family was and I personally brought you here." He explained.

"I missed the exams didn't I?" I asked with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"That is not relevant." A voice said. For a second I thought it had been Jesse but then I saw Headmaster Redalus in the doorway to the hospital wing.

"Sir … I," I said in confusion.

"You are not required to take the exams. Although you did not fight you did get rid of a dark lord – at least for now. If you wish to take the practical exam I will allow that." He said.

"I would like that Professor." I told him.

"I shall inform Tesla the Offensive teacher that you wish to take the exam. You may take it whenever you are able. Just let me know first. I wish to be there." He said.

"Why sir?" I asked.

"I wish to see what you are capable of." Is all he said.

"Are you ready for this?" Tesla a middle aged witch turned Offense teacher asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"We shall begin then." She said as she waved her wand in the air.

The objects in the room began to float in the air. I blinked a few times and then stepped back just in time. A bookshelf raced toward me and nearly hit me on the head. I cast Flipendo on as many of the objects as I could to keep them back.

This went on for about fifteen minutes before the objects returned to their proper places.

"Very good Mr. Lupin." The instructor said.

"Thanks but I didn't really do anything." I said.

"we will see." She said as she opened a box. What kind of slimy creature would she be hiding in there?

What stepped out of the box though was something I had never seen before. Hidden underneath a cloak bandages covered its hands and feet. The creature looked straight at me and there were no eyes. All of a sudden the room chilled and I could see icicles forming on Tesla's nose.

'What is this creature?' I thought in confusion.

I started to hear screaming and then her face popped into my head. I saw her die again. Saw Shiela die as I could do nothing to stop it. Saw what I had thought was my fault since that day. What was I going to do …

'This creature cannot be real! I don't know how but I can just tell that its power is much less than it should be. Could it be a boggart. The memories are what I am most afraid of. What guilt I still hold onto must not hinder me now. I have to do something. Might as well try that spell she taught us to combat Boggarts.'

"Riddikulus," I murmured as I imagined the creature wearing a dress. The spell did not work unfortunately. It made the creature angry for which it began to slither toward me. I was not looking forward to being touched by that thing. I stepped to the side as it reached the place I had just been. It was worse when close up. The creature had a sort of rotting smell about it that was so powerful it made me dizzy.

"You can stop now. That Mr. Lupin is a Dementor. They are impossible to combat if you do not know the spell." Tesla said.

'Dementor, thanks for telling me.' I thought.

I did random spell work in my spare time. I had read about the Dementors and how to combat them. I had just never tried to perform the spell before. I knew the theory but theory alone won't help.

'I guess something happy …

The first time I met and found out who Jesse was …

That should work on the slimy Dementor. I am not sure how much longer I can have that thing around me. The scent makes me want to puke.'

I pulled my wand from my right hand and put it in my left. It was always easier to do more advanced magic when my left hand was the wand hand. I did the wand movements as I cried,

"Expecto Patronum!" Immediately a black light shot out of my wand. The light seemed hesitant for a moment and then slowly took the shape of a black wolf.

"Go," I instructed. The apparition needed no more prompting as it charged toward the Dementor.

The Dementor was knocked over by the wolf and fell on its ass. With an angry hiss it got back up. A fierce bite from the wolf forced it to the ground again.

"That is enough. I have seen what I wanted to and so much more." Tesla said as she quickly conjured her own patronus. It chased the Dementor back into the box and both patronuses then faded away.

"You are a remarkable young wizard Mr. Lupin." Professor Tesla said.

"No, if I may, Tesla?" the headmaster said as he cleared his throat politely.

"Of course Redalus." She said with a nod of her head.

"yu are a remarkable werewolf Teddy Remus Lupin."

t


	3. year 2 chronicles of a werewolf Part 1

Paranormal Academy

By

Linkandroid12

Chapter 2:

Year two Chronicles of a Werewolf

Part I

A/n:

This chapter is rated M for language.

Summary:

In his second year at Hogwarts what will Teddy get himself into? With his godfather and cousin being thrown into the mix it is going to be an interesting year.

Warnings:

Dark themes, mature language, mature situations, and gore.

I got off of the train and walked sulkily to where my grandmother was standing. This was not going to be a fun summer. Grandmother never used much magic at her house. She usually made me tend for the grounds and gardens without magic. Why I have no idea. Sometimes I found a solice in it though. There were some animals that lived in the gardens to hang out with while I worked.

"When we get home you are going straight to the magical gardens and tending to the weeds." Andromeda said.

"Fine," I said. At least it would get me away from her and her drinking buddies.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you hate it?" she said.

"It's fine," I said with a shrug. She stared at me for a moment before walking toward the Leaky Cauldron.

We would take the flu network from there. Lupin Manor was somewhere in Ireland. I could never tell exactly where. My grandfather had chosen the location but, he was a muggle. There were enchantments on the house and wards other than that it looked like a normal rich upper-class muggle manor.

I stepped out of the fireplace into the lovely living room. Dark green furnature littered the room. The mahogany walls contrasted nicely with the dark colored arm chairs and sofa.

"Go to the gardens now. I will make sure your trunk gets to your room." Andromeda said. I shrugged and left the manor in favor of the outside world. It felt so lonely there without the constant presence that was once Shiela.

After tending to all the weeds in the gardens I sat down to rest. The long hours in the sun did wonders for my skin. Once white skin was now a dusky brown color. Though I could change my appearance at will it was nice to have something in which I liked that I did not want to change. I concentrated for a moment and my hair turned black from the dark blue it had just been. I closed my eyes and opened them again. They shone a brilliant ocher color in the sunlight. That was all I had from my mother.

Ninfadora Tonks had been an accomplished metamorph magi. The ability to blend in because of the change in appearance would be useful for someone who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Not for mum. She kept changing her appearance every day. She should have been a little less subtle but it did keep her unpredictable. I liked that about her.

A small fox ran up and nuzzled against my legs.

"Hey buddy," I said as I stroked his black ears. The black and orange fox arched into my touches and a contented noise escaped his lips.

"You like that don't you?" I asked as I began to stroke his back. There was a nod in response. I looked up to see his parents standing a few feet away. I smiled at them and he ran toward them.

"Good luck," I said. The fox turned back and almost seemed to smile at me.

'I always wonder at the intelligence of other creatures …' I thought as they left. I stared into the sun for a moment as I carelessly carded a hand through my knee length black hair. I concentrated and my eyes turned back to dark brown. My hair became dark blue again as I stood up. Grandmother Andromeda did not know about me being a metamorph magi like my mother and I was going to keep it that way.

Near the end of July I found myself at Diagon Alley with Andromeda.

"If you find any of those filthy Slytherins don't talk to them." She said.

"They are my classmates and dorm mates Gran. Why would I not talk to them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were just put in that house because the hat made a mistake. I am asking for you to be re-sorted this year." She informed.

"I don't think the results will be any different." I said as I stared off into the distance.

After getting the required texts for this years classes I roamed Flourish and Blots. I quicly found the section on creatures and browsed the titles. Now that I was here I might as well look for some answers about that drawing from last year. The 'dragon boy' as Jesse had dubbed him could possibly be an elf or a fae. There weren't many books on Paranormal Creatures at Hogwarts. My father had left me a small fortune and I could use that for some books on creatures.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the bookshelf nearest to me. It had been a long and aggravating summer so far. With the chores at home and Andromeda constantly yelling at me it was hard to just hear myself think. She had taken all of my extra books so I had not had much to do. I found myself in the gardens a lot whether I was doing the chores or not. It was the only place where it was peaceful in the manor because Andromeda would not go out there. It was apparently too dirty for her.

I was brought out of my musings as I heard a tap on the bookshelf.

"Hey Teddy," someone said.

"Hey Jess," I said with a tired expression on my face.

"She drag you around all day shopping again?" he asked with a knowing smile. I nodded and trained my eyes on the books nearest to me.

"Unicorns …. Vampires … thestrals … werewolves … elves and fae … Wait!' I grabbed onto the last book and pulled it off of the shelf. I flipped open the tome to find a page written entirely in Elvish.

"What did you find Teddy?" Jesse asked as he leaned over my shoulder.

"Another language I cannot read. What does it say …" he asked.

"It is just the title page Jess. This is a book on Elves and Fae." I said.

"You wondering if you can find anything about the picture?" he asked. I nodded once again and closed the book.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked.

"I want to. There is only one problem." I said as I fingered the spine of the black and dark green book.

"What's that?" the other boy asked.

"Andromeda will just take it again." I said.

"I think I can fix that." Another person said. We both turned around to see Jesse's father Redalus the headmaster of Hogwarts standing there.

"I can put a disillusionment charm on it and shrink it for you." Redalus said. I stared at him fully for the first time since meeting him the year before. The way his black hair fell over his shoulders was almost mesmerizing. His dark purple eyes were shining as he looked at his son and I. The dark blue robes he always wore complimented his dark features but also brought out his lightly colored skin.

"that would be great Professor." I said with a smile as I handed him the book.

"I will pay for it as well. It is nice to have someone interested in Paranormal Creatures." Redalus said as he walked over to the check out counter.

This left Jesse and I alone next to the bookshelf. My left eye twitched as I heard someone calling for me.

'Great it's Andromeda.' I thought with a frown on my face. She waved from across the shop and bustled her way through the customers to get to me.

"Why are you hanging out with that boy? You are supposed to be finding a girlfriend this year." She said as she glared at Jesse. He just glared back at the blonde woman.

"I do not have to listen to you just because you say so. I am not interested in girls anyway." I said. Somehow she had nevr believed me when I had told her many times that I was gay.

"But there are so much better people to hang out with. Why not go after Samantha Greywitch?" she asked. I stared at her like she was on some kind of drug.

"That girl is rude and a stuck up little bitch." Jess said from beside me.

"And who are you to say something about her? You are a Slytherin aren't you?" Andromeda said with disgust.

"Yes," the other boy replied. She glared daggers at him as she grabbed my upper arms.

"You don't have to hang out with this snake. Come with me Teddy." She said. I wrenched out of her grip and stood in front of Jesse protectively.

"No one likes that girl anyway. She really is a stuck up bitch. You should not discredit someone just because they are in a house you do not like. Besides," I said as I put a hand on Jesse's shoulder,

"I like him,"

She stared at the boy in front of her.

"If only you liked girls Teddy." She said with a sigh.

"I will just have to fix that." She said as she lifted her wand and aimed it at Jess.

"Protego,"

"…"

"Leave my son alone." Redalus said as he came back and handed me a small box.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Andromeda asked. I can give her credit for that. She never backs down no matter who it is.

"Redalus Black ring any bells?" the man said. She blinked and shook her head in confusion.

"Teddy and the Malfoys are the last remnants of the Black bloodline." She said with wide eyes.

"I assure you that is not true. I am Redalus Black the headmaster of Hogwarts. And this," he said as he pointed to Jesse,

"is my son Jesse Black."

"You are lying!" Andromeda said. She stood up and pointed her wand at the professor.

I did something strange then. I stood in front of both of them and growled. My eyes turned back to the ocher from the earlier days of summer vacation.

"You can step aside Teddy. I can handle this." Redalus said. I glared daggerrs at Andromeda for good measure and then stood next to Jess.

"As you can see I am not lying. If a werewolf is willing to fight for me then it must be true. They can not be lied to. They know when someone is lying or not." The headmaster said as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You are lying! Teddy is not a werewolf." The woman said in outrage.

"This is a conversation that is pointless. You are attracting enough attention already Mrs. Lupin." Redalus said as he grabbed his son's hand and they left.

"You are never talking to that boy again." She said once they had left the store.

"What I do away from Lupin Manor is not up to you." I said as I walked out of Flourish and Blots as well. I walked over to the wall and touched a few bricks. The entrance opened and I walked to the Leaky Cauldron. She could finish her shopping by herself. I did not want to be anywhere near her right now.

- - separator - - -

September first …

"Remember no talking to werewolves." Andromeda said as she saw me off.

"what is the point of that? Are you saying that you are ashamed of your own son? Just because he was a werewolf? So you cannot stand the chance of me being one and finding out about what I am." I asked with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"I … I never said that." She spluttered.

"How else am I supposed to take what you just said?" I asked her.

"I …" she said.

'I know … You are ashamed and you can't admit it. That is why you don't want me talking to Jess.' I thought.

She just stared at me as I ran at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Her control of me lifted I made my way over to where Jesse and his father were.

They were talking to a blonde man and woman I had never seen before.

"I would like you to meet my son's best friend Teddy." Redalus said as I came up to them.

"Nice to meet you Teddy?" the woman said as she held out her hand.

"Lupin. Teddy Lupin." I answered as I kissed her knucles. She smiled and looked at the other man.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and this is my wife Sacura Malfoy. This," he said as he pushed a blonde boy in front of them,

"is our son Scorpius Malfoy. He is a first year." The Malfoy said.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said.

"Nice to see you again Teddy." Jesse said.

"Yeah it is nice to be away from Andromeda." I said as I looked at Scorpius. The boy was a few inches shorter than I was. Somewhere around five three I guessed. He had blonde hair that reached the middle of his back. His eyes matched that of his father –silver.

"This year is going to be interesting." I said as I dragged my trunck onto the train with Jesse beside me.

We went along the train and finally found an empty compartment. Sliding the door open I sighed.

"So what did the cow ask you to do this year?" Jess asked meaning Andromeda.

"She told me not to talk to you." I said.

"Are you going to listen to her?" Jess asked.

"No," I said. We both laughed at that.

"I want you to stay away from him." Jesse said in a girly voice.

"Yeah sounds just like that." I said as we laughed again.

We put our trunks on the hanging wracks above us and sat down. After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door. I stared at the door for a moment as I wondered who would be looking for us. People usually stayed away from us –even our own house. The knocking came again and it was louder this time.

"I will get it." I said as I rose from my place across from Jess.

As I opened the door I saw the blonde boy Scorpius.

"There is no room anywhere else so …" he said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"You can come in." I said.

"So you have decided to finally join us cousin?" Jesse said as he patted the space beside him. The blonde boy settled next to him after placing his trunk and owl cage on the wrack.

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius.

'here we go.' I thought.

"The Malfoys and Blacks are related. Did your father not tell you that your grandmother Narcissa and your great aunt Bellatrix were once Blacks?" Jesse asked. The blonde shook his head.

"I am related to you as well." I said.

"If the Blacks and Malfoys are related to me … How are you? Your last name is Lupin." Scorpius said in confusion.

"My godfather is Harry Potter. His godfather is Sirius Black. Sirius named him the heir to the Black family. With that I am related to you. My family is distantly related to the Black family as well." I told the other boy.

"I thought you two were going out?" Scorpius said.

"Is that a problem?" Jess said as he got edgy.

"No I'm gay too." Scorpius said.

'I like this boy.' I thought with a smile.

"we're both single kid." Jess said.

"So … I …" Scorpius said with a slight blush. Jess and I shared a look and then I turned to the boy.

"You are too young Scorp." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice try though. I can help you find someone if that is what you are seeking this year. You might want to focus on school for the first few years of Hogwarts. I am assuming that your father expects you to do well." Jess said.

"he does. Thanks," Scorpius said.

Jess and I got off the train and watched as Scorpius went to the lake with the other first years.

"I like him." Jess said.

"he is a nice kid. He could be the next first year prodigy." I said as we began to walk toward the carriages. I stroked the wings of the Thestral that led the carriage we had chosen.

"It is always so weird to see you doing that." Jess said.

"I am glad that I can see them. It just sucks who died." I said.

"Who then?" Jesse asked. If this had been anyone else asking I would have flat out refused to answer.

"My adopted Aunt Shiela. Andromeda adopted a twelve year old girl around the time when I was placed in her care." I said.

"Only twelve? Why have I not heard of her? Shiela Lupin …" Jess asked.

"When Willow gave me this scar," I said as I pulled up my robes to reveal the dragon shaped scark,

"he killed her. I was only two at the time and there was nothing I could do." I said. I turned my face away from him so I could get myself back together. Talking about her was painful enough as it was.

"I am sorry to hear that." Jess said as he gently steered me inside the carriage.

"I cannot help but think it is my fault." I said.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Jesse said. I wiped my eyes [which had started to tear up] and stared at him.

"The Teddy I know would never give up. If you are going to mope and blame yourself you won't get anywhere in life." He said.

"I am going to do something. I am going to stop Willow. I do not see revenge as justice for this situation. Either he pays for his crimes or I die trying to stop him." I proclaimed.

"I hope you hold to that. I will always be by your side." He said as he squeezed my hand. I nodded and squeezed back.

Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin just like both Jess and I thought he would be.

"Now that the sorting is finished for the first years I have an announcement to make." Redalus said as he stood up. The dark blue robes billowed around him and his long hair shone in the enchanted lighting of the hall.

"would Mr. Teddy Lupin come up here to be re-sorted." He said with a slight sarcastic tone of voice. I blinked and stood up. My footsteps seemed to echo off the walls of the Great Hall as I walked toward the hat and the stool it rested on.

'I hate you Andromeda.' I thought as Redalus placed the hat on my head.

'Very curious …' the hat thought into my head.

'What is?' I thought.

'That you are here again. That someone has dared to question my choice.' The hat thought.

'That's my crazy grandmother for you.' I thought.

'Ah Andromeda Tonks. That explains everything.' The hat thought.

'I think we both know you won't change your mind.' I thought.

'No I won't. I might be able to put you in Revenclaw but that is not what you want is it?'

'No,' I thought.

'That's what I thought. You belong in the house of the serpents. Better be ...'

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

"he was already sorted into Slytherin what's the deal?" Samantha Greywitch said angrily. Redalus gave her a leveled stare.

"if you wish to find out the reason MS. Greywitch you may meet Mr. Lupin and I in my office after the feast." The headmaster said. The girl glared at me and then at the headmaster.

"I will not get an explanation from two slimy snakes." She said.

"Meet me in my office alone after the feast MS. Greywitch." Redalus said as he sat back down at the staff table. The Griffindor sniffed and left the hall.

- - separater - - -

It was four weeks into the semester. I was doing homework in my room by myself. Jesse had Quidditch practice this afternoon. He was the seeker on the Slytherin team and had skills that could nearly rival that of James Potter.

Speaking of James potter his grandson was the seeker on the Griffindor team. He and his little brother Albus Potter were the only Griffindors that Jess and I could stand. Being Potters they knew how to act and how the world worked. This was probably because of their father's doing. I just hated his wife Ginny Weasley. I think he needs to show her how much of a slut she is and divorce her. Jess is the same way but he thinks that Harry Potter should be single and take care of his kids no matter what happens to the 'bitch Weasley.'

Someone tapped me on the shoulder as I finished the latest essay Professor Glenwood had assigned in Potions.

"Hey Teddy," a boy asked. I looked up into bright green eyes and held back a blush. His dark brown hair fell around his face and reached his shoulders while he stared at me.

"What's up Albus severus?" I asked the other boy. I had a crush on him last year but that was all it had been. We had talked about how I felt and decided to be friends. The other Slytherins sneered when they saw us talking to each other but you cannot win them all.

"Not much. You going to the Quidditch match this weekend?" he asked.

"I guess so … You will be there right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so will my father." Albus said.

"What?" I asked in confusion as I snapped my potions book shut.

"Father got some time off this weekend from his Auror duties. He says he is sorry to have not been able to see you grow up. Your grandmother Andromeda took custody of you before he could." Albus said.

"he is coming to see James play?" I asked as I tried to keep the excitement rising in my chest under control.

"He wants to see you too. He keeps saying that he is going to adopt you and take you away from Andromeda." Albus said. He was one of the ones who knew about the abuse Andromeda put me through during the summers and holidays.

"I would like that." I said as I rolled up the two foot parchment that I had written my essay on.

- - separator - - -

I woke up early that morning. I could hear Jess grumbling and moving around as he got ready for the game.

"You ready to beat the pants off of James?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he emerged from the shower still soaking wet.

"This is going to be a fun match." Jess said.

"I would say so. From the couple of practices I have gone to with Albus I would say you two are pretty evenly matched." I said. Jess nodded as he dried himself off and got dressed.

After putting his knee length hair in a ponytail he pulled on his Quidditch robes.

"So how do I look?" he asked. I stared at the boy in front of me and grinned. The green and silver coloring of the team robes suited him well.

"Excellent Jesse. But how am I supposed to take that question?" I asked with a wink.

"You know I was just asking. You and I both know we're too much like brothers to date each other." Jess said with his own wink.

"Yeah that doesn't mean I have to sugar coat my answer. I think you look very handsome and the ladies will love you." I said with a straight face.

"You know I will just ignore them. I am looking out for the boys." Jess said. We looked at each other and broke into peels of laughter.

"Begin!" Madam Hooch shouted as the game commenced. I sat on the Griffindor side next to Albus.

"This is a good turn out isn't it?" a voice asked from behind me. At first I was unsure who it was until I turned around and saw him. A taller version of Albus with slightly longer hair stood behind me clad in black attire.

"Teddy this is my father." Albus said.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you Teddy." The man said.

"I am Teddy Lupin." I said.

"The son of Remus Lupin and Ninfadora Tonks?" the man asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you Teddy. I am sorry about your grandmother." Harry said as he shook my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was your father's wish that I took care of you. Unfortunately because he had not written a will I could not take you. Albus tells me that she abuses you both physically and mentally." Harry said.

"What?" I asked as I stared at Albus in shock.

"I kind of went overboard with that one. Sorry Teddy." The boy said.

"That's … That's just it. You're right." I said. Both Potters stared at me with disbelief.

"Show me." Harry said as he extended a hand to me. I took it and we left the pitch.

"Where are we going Mr. Potter?" I asked as we walked toward the castle.

"It's just Harry or you can call me your godfather if you like. We are going to a place where you can show me and no one else can find out." He said.

- - separator - - -

At the pitch …

"And Slytherin scores agin." The announcer said. He was a tall African American boy named Billy Jordan. [grandson to Lee Jordan]

"Oh, and Griffindor has the ball again. Heugo Weasley takes the quafal and scores!" he said with excitement in his voice. The score board showed

'110 Slytherin and 110 Griffindor'

"And the game is now tied with each team having 110 points. Hopefully Griffindor Seeker James Potter can catch the Snitch before we get our asses kicked."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"Sorry professor," the boy said.

"Now the Bludger is thrown toward the Seeker of Slytherin. Ooh that's gonna hurt." He said as Jesse was slammed nearly all the way down to the ground by the Bludger. He rose back into the air with his left arm hanging limply.

"That's gonna leave a mark. Hope they can clean up the blood and fix that broken arm." Jordan said.

"The game Jordan." McGonagall reminded the boy.

"Right professor." Billy said as he turned back to the game.

After a few more minutes of flying around looking dazed Jesse focused on the stands.

'He was with the Griffindors today. Where is he?' he thought.

"Get your head back into the game fag," Mercedes Flint said as she beat the Bludger away from the boy.

"Alright," Jesse said.

"Jus cause you're a fag doesn't mean we don't need you. I hate to say this but you are the best Seeker we've had in years. Not since Draco Malfoy have we had any better. I have been on the team for five years and you still take all of the others out of the water with your gtalent. Don't fucking waste it!" the girl cried as she hit the Bludger again.

Five minutes later he saw the Snitch. There was only one problem. James had seen it too. They raced along gthe pitch trying to get to it first. Out of the corner of his eye Jess saw something. Before he could dodge out of the way he was spiraling toward the ground.

"Jesse!" James cried as he dove after the other boy. With bleary vision Jesse put out his arm to try and steady himself.

"Watch it Slytherin." Heugo Weasley said as he beat the Bludger away from the two Seekers.

"Jesse you okay?" James said. The Slytherin nodded weakly as he continued to spiral downward toward the ground.

At the last second he saw a glint of gold. James saw it too but was not close enough. Jesse reached his arm out and closed his fingers around the golden Snitch. It was at that point that he lost his balance and fell off of his broomstick.

"The game is over. Slytherin wins with 260 over Griffindor. Someone get him to the Hospital Wing." Billy Jordan said.

- - separator - - -

Meanwhile in the castle …

On the seventh floor Harry stopped next to a portrait. He walked around for a little while near it and then a door appeared.

"What is this place?" I asked as Harry led me into the room. There were two couches with a table in the middle of them.

"This," Harry said as he gestured around the nearly empty room,

"is the Room of Requirement."

'That explains things. I have read about this place before.' I thought.

"So tell me what your grandmother has done to you?" Harry asked. I glared at him.

"Who am I going to tell? Besides I am just caring about you?" he said as my expression softened. I sighed and sat down on one of the leather couches as he took a seat across from me.

"She makes me weed and tend to her gardens without the use of magic. She makes me clean the house in the same manner." I said truthfully.

"She does not have a house elf? If not that she could do it herself." Harry asked.

"No apparently not." I said.

"But what does she say to you?" he asked next. I sighed once more and looked at the floor.

"I am only trying to help you Teddy." He said.

"I know that is why I am going to tell you." I said. I took a deep breath and continued,

"She tells me that I am filthy because I am in Slytherin. She tells me that I am wrong because I like boys instead of girls. She tells me to hang out with the worst of the Griffindor lot …" I said.

"Why is the last one bad?"

"She wants me to hang out with the sixth year Prefects Samantha Greywitch and Bobby Lioness. They hate the Slytherins with a passion and would just use me. Besides they hate fags." I said.

"There is nothing wrong with who and what you believe." Harry said.

"Never forget that Teddy." He added.

"There is more though …" I said as I fingered the scar on my left arm. His eyes were trained on my movements.

"When I was two Willow came after me. He-" I started.

"Who is Willow?" Harry asked.

"Willow is the next dark lord. He is more cowardly than Voldemort from what I have read about the heir of Slytherin." I said.

"He killed the girl my grandmother adopted and tried to kill me as well. When the Avada Kedavra was used on me though it did damage to both of us without killing me." I said.

"Can I see what you are touching underneath your robes?" Harry asked. I nodded and took them off. The dragon shaped scar stood out dark and red against my skin.

He stared at me for a moment and then pulled his fringe away from his face.

"Voldemort caused this with the same curse when I was a year old." He said as a lightning bolt shaped scar was revealed.

"You two then," I said. Before I could speak again he was glaring somewhere behind me.

"What is it?" I asked. In response he came toward me and lifted up my shirt.

I flinched but let him see the skin beneath. My stomach and chest were littered with scars.

"Who did this to you?" he asked almost angrily. I stared up at his blazing green eyes and composed an answer.

"Andromeda,"

"Take off your shirt. I have a suspicion that she has done more than just this to you." Harry said. Reluctantly I lifted the shirt over my head for him to see the rest of my upper body. There were scars almost everywhere and some not completely healed cuts littered my back.

"I want to kill her." Harry said softly as his fingers traced along the cuts that were visible along my back. He followed a particularly vicious one to the hem of my trousers.

"Does this go farther down?" he asked. I nodded and turned to look at his face.

"The scar on your neck looks pretty bad. Did someone try to kill you?" he asked.

"Gran did when I told her …" I said and trailed off.

"What is it? Tell me." Harry said as he grabbed onto my shoulders.

"You knew my father right?" I asked the man.

"Yes but what does that have to do with your Grandmother trying to kill you?" Harry asked.

"He was a werewolf as you know. So am I. When I told my grandmother she told me I was lying. She told me that I was making it up and if I wanted to live I would stop lying. But there came a point when I was about five when I couldn't help it. I lived outside most of the time that year. I was scared and wanted someone who would understand me. That came in the form of a small pack of wolves that lived near our property." I said.

"I was practically their pup. When Andromeda found out she told me to stop living a fantasy I couldn't have. Couldn't have cause I was human. When I refused she tried to kill me. She used a particularly nasty cutting curse on my neck. These scars are from over the years of living with her."

"That is horrible." Harry said.

"This past summer it got worse though. I cannot hide it anymore. I just want to get away from her. Even if Jess could take me in …" I said as I began to weep.

All of the pain and suffering I had gone through due to Andromeda was on my mind. If only there was another way. I could fight and beat her with words but the lack of muscle in my body made me easy prey to her temper. Because I couldn't do magic outside of school that just made things worse. I had to get out of the Lupin house and soon. How much more of this could I take?

"I am going to do something about it." Harry said. I looked up as I wiped my eyes.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"what she has done is more than enough evidence to say that she is unfit to raise you. It may take a while for me to get the adoption through. Draco Malfoy is the head of Magical Law so I can talk to him. I should be able to have you live with me by next summer." Harry said.

"That would be great." I said. I looked at my watch and frowned.

"We should get back to the pitch. The game is almost over." I said.

- - separator - -

We got to the pitch as I could see Jesse falling. I stood there in shock and horror as he fell to the ground.

"The game is over. Slytherin wins with 260 over Griffindor. Someone get him to the Hospital Wing." Billy Jordan said.

"Great," I said as I wrestled through the crowd to my friend -my brother.

After he awoke Jesse seemed fine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I won the match. For some reason it seemed that the Bludger was after me. I got hit three times." He said.

"Your arm is broken Mr. Black." Madam Pomphrey said.

"I know Ma'am." He said.

Disclaimer:

I know I forgot to do this before. I do not own the HP characters. I own only my ideas and Original Characters.


End file.
